Percy Jackson, The First Being
by LQThai2004
Summary: It is a story for fun. The characters are owned by Rick and this was inspired by chewy1010's Percy Jackson The Overlord. Rated M for sex, cursing, possibly some gore later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me. I wish for constructing ideas but no flames or please updates. Wattpader chewy1010's Percy Jackson the Overlord inspired this so he/she owns some of the plot.**

(3rd Person)

Out of Nothing, Perseus Jackson was born. After 500 trillions of years, another being was formed out of nothing. He was Void, younger brother of Percy. They together created Beginning, Chaos, Order, and End. Void showed himself but never talked about his brother, knowing he wanted to be unknown. They watched as their children grew up and created other things. The Primordials were Chaos and Order's children. Then Percy watched the universes and cosmos grow. Then he noticed how the gods on earth acted like they were the most powerful beings in existence. They killed 781 demigods for being too powerful and they cheated on people and had more children and brainwashed them to be their little bitches. Then, they used them as tools to save the world, then killing them and take all the credit. This had Percy fuming. He decide to let himself be known and decided to stop this. He plotted for 100,000,000 Nothing years, the equivalent of 10 earth years. He then found a plan. He would visit them. In 16 years.

-_- (Time Skip 16 years)

(Percy)

The gods were talking like normal. Athena and Poseidon arguing over who knows what, Hera yelling her head off at Zeus for having 17 children in the last century, blah blah blah, you get it. Percy decided to make a dramatic entrance and punched down the door with 0.000001% energy. He looked unbelievably good, a 10 pack with a muscular chest and arms that looked like they were chiseled perfectly out of marble. He had a strong jawline, a chiseled face with raven black hair that refused to be tamed. His eyes looked like the universe, and he was 7' 6". He looked like he could crush anything with his bare hands, (which he could) and could destroy all existence with a flick of his wrist (which he also could do). His aura seemed ancient but with such power that the Olympians could move from their forced bow. He spoke with an ancient, masculine voice. "Why hello Olympians." The Olympians said nothing and he said, "My bad, I forgot about my aura." He decreased his power level from 1% to 0.1%. The Olympians moved and Zeus thundered **(pun** **intended)**, "Who are you?" Percy smirked and said, my name is…"

**I wonder what his name would be…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2!**

(Percy)

"Perseus." Zeus roared, "How dare you interrupt a council meeting, mortal?" "I am not a mortal, nor a god." Percy retorted. "What are you then?" "An extremely powerful being." "I am the essence of Nothingness, but essentially a Primordial. If I am bested, than you get my power. I am Perseus, Supreme Primordial of everything." At this, Zeus threw his light stick at me and not even using 0.01% power, I absorbed it. "See, you power hungry bitches tried to kill me for power. Don't hide it, I can read your minds. I am here to order you to stop killing people because of power." "Hah! Like you can tell us what to do." Ares retorted. I simply just made him explode by pointing at him. "How did you…?"Athena was at a loss of words. Don't worry, he's in Tartarus, he'll come back in 3 months. "Now stand back! I will stay on Earth." I then just noticed that Zeus vaporized. Oops, I must have let go of 2% power. "How are you so powerful?" questioned Athena. I simply said, "I am the first being. With 0.0001% I can beat all the demigods with ease. With 0.001%, I can beat all the minor Olympians. With 0.01% I can destroy the big three with ease. With 1.5%, I can crush all the titans. With 10%, the primordials are inferior. With 17.5%, I can beat my nieces and nephews in a fight. With 30%, I can beat my brother Void easily." The Olympians were terrified. Aphrodite was drooling and I noticed I was in divine form and shirtless. My rippling muscles were on show. Artemis was blushing gold.

-_- (Time Skip)

(Aphrodite)

I looked at his body. He was perfect in every way. He was powerful, he was strong, he was handsome, and he was most importantly hot and muscular. His muscular body and face looked like it was chiseled out of solid marble. I wanted to lick those abs rest my hand on his pecs. When he turned into his divine form, he became taller, more muscular, and more handsome. His body and his muscles alone ripped his shirt to shreds. I then started to plot on how to get him in bed.

(Line Break)

(Unknown Person)

Hi, I am Percy Jackson's lover. I am Corona Jones. He created me. We were meant to be. When he flashed home, I asked him, "Wanna go again?" "Sure." Percy replied.

(Percy)

I am Corona's boyfriend. I flashed back home. She asked me if I want to have sex. I said yes. We went to the bedroom and undressed each other. I smiled at her seductively and then we began. I bit on her neck and sucked it. She moaned. I then sucked the nipple of her D cups. She moaned in pleasure.

(Corona)

I moaned and said, "Give me oral already!" "Impatient, are you?" He said in a deep masculine voice. His masculine voice always made my knees weak. He sucked my other nipple and before I knew it, I sprayed onto his pecs and 10 pack. I licked his abs, each like a little mountain on his muscular body. I licked his chest. I then screamed at him to give me oral and he did so, and I deep-throated his 12-inch titan. I sucked and he filled me with his seed. He used dis strength to flip me over and rubbed his cock around my ass. "S-St-Stop teasing." He then shoved his dick into me and I then felt so full. He came into me, filling me to the brim. He removed his cock and without warning, he fucked me in the pussy. I screamed in pleasure, and coincidentally, we came at the same time. I then sucked his pole to clean it up.

(Percy)

That, was *breathe* awesome! Time to reveal my self to my nephews, nieces, grandnephews, and grandnieces. I located their signal, put my clothes on, and flashed in. They noticed me and pointed their weapons at me, except for Void. "No, it can't be…" murmured Void. "What do you mean, father?" asked a girl, whom I was sure that she is Beginning. "He is your co-creator, the first being, and most of all, my brother." Void said tearfully. I ran up and hugged him, and the primordials were fuming the Void didn't tell them.

(Void)

Brother was back! I haven't seen him in the last 1 quadrillion years. The primordials blasted me with their powers and questions. I then explained, "At the beginning, there was nothing. Then, my older brother Percy was created out of it. Then, after trillions of years, I came along. We then created Beginning, Chaos, Order, and End. Then you know everything else. I wanted to tell you, but he didn't allow me to. He locked up my memories about him, and they were destined to unlock once he came back to me. Now, here he is. He is extremely powerful, more so than me." I then powered up to 30%. I then said, "This is just 30% power." The primordials looked at me and were shocked at 100% power Void's aura being weaker than my 30% aura. I proceeded to power up to 100% and thought of Zeus's ignorance and ego. That pissed me off and raised my aura's power dramatically. I put up a shield to stop my overwhelmingly powerful aura from destroying the universe. They widened their eyes at me. I then powered down to 10% so I wouldn't destroy the planet accidentally. I flashed away, not knowing what would happen when I was gone.

**I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Void)

I remembered that I didn't tell my brother everything. I should have told him about the being we accidentally created with the black magic **(Yu-Gi-Oh anyone? No? Fine…) **energy which was present to balance the creation energy he was named θάνατος, or Death. Beginning, Chaos, Order, End and I locked him up in Oblivion. He escaped once, and our fight caused the Big Bang. We won, and I locked him up with my essence. I knew I had to tell my brother about him.

(Percy)

I sensed someone wanting to tell me something. To my surprise, it was Void. I flashed there, and then he started blabbering about someone, and all I heard even with my super hearing was θάνατος, fight, Big Bang, and Oblivion. I asked him about it, and he told me that θάνατος, my dark child, was rising. He broke out of Oblivion and seeks revenge. I calmed him.

(θάνατος)

I will not be defeated! I have risen and now more powerful than Void himself! No one will stand in my way! My other father Perseus could definitely defeat me, so I need to rid of him. My forces outnumbered theirs 65:1. I am so going to win.

Unless my wretched other father

(Percy)

I feel so stressed out as I just found out that I may have to kill my son, I worked out to relax myself. I started doing push-ups at 1000x gravity. I did about 1000 before I stopped. I switched to sit-ups and Aztec push-ups, and did about 1000 of those each as well. I summoned some Chaos metal (my daughter is quite self-centered) in the form of a pole and started doing pull-ups. I wonder if I will have to kill θάνατος. Sure he is evil, but it felt so wrong to kill him. I thought about 1000x gravity being insane. So far I am, strong enough to snap Chaos metal, which is indestructible, like a toothpick. I started training with my powers. I worked out and trained my powers (70% powers and 30% strength) for about 10,000,000 Nothing years, or 1 earth year. I trained for hours on end. It was exhausting. I rarely ever trained my strength or powers, it usually just came to me. I mastered my abilities and mastered my strength capabilities. I looked like I was overdosed in steroids. My muscles were so big that my armor was slightly tight. I was much more powerful. Now Void would be about 10% of my power. I then thought about having sex. I flashed to Corona to have sex with her. She welcomed me warmly.

(Corona)

I felt like having sex. Percy was gone for a year. As if on cue Percy flashed in. Gods yes! I tried to pull him onto bed. Key word is tried. He is so god-damn heavy. But I doubt it was anything other than pure muscle. Instead, he pulled me to the bedroom. We French kissed. His tongue felt so good. I then ripped off his tight shirt which revealed his gorgeous muscular body. I felt his rough hands pull of my clothes and bra revealing my D cups tits. I pulled of my pants and underwear. My pussy was cleanly shaven. Percy took his pants and boxers off, revealing his 12 inch cock that seemed to have grown into 12.5 inches. It was fully erect, and he said, "Suck it."

(Percy)

"Suck it." I said in a deep, sexy voice. She obeyed and deep-throated my cock. I thrust vigorously as she made a squelching sound that meant she was nearly choking on my thick member. She sucked it until I nearly came. She sucked and licked it, then my balls tightened. I spewed my load into her mouth. She then let go of my dick. She pulled her legs apart, prompting me to impale her ass with my dick. I started thrusting, and she yelled loudly, "F-Fu-Fuck! Fuck, Percy! YES!"

"You are such a cock-whore. You know what happens to bad whores? Bad whores must be punished! 10 slaps should do the trick!" I reduced my strength level to 0.05% to not brutally injure her. I slapped her ass 10 times and her ass cheeks were red. I flipped her over and brutally fucked her pussy. I grunted and she screamed "FUCK ME! FUCK ME PERCY!" and she squeezed my firm chest muscles. I shot waves of my seed into her.

(Corona)

That was flipping awesome.

(3rd Person)

Θάνατος came closer to his co-creator Perseus. He felt great power, this power 3 times more powerful than his own.

Θάνατος had an idea though, and he wouldn't fail.

**Thank you so much for 600 views! You all are so awesome! I honestly thought no one would read it. Thank you for reading my book. The chapter is 776 words long.**


End file.
